Iron Man Mark VI Armor
The sixth of a series of Iron Man armors created by Tony Stark. The armor is the successor and replacement of the Mark IV and Mark V which sustained heavy damage during previous battles. History The Mark VI suit first saw battle against a small force of robot drones and the remotely controlled War Machine armor, before being worn in battle against Ivan Vanko in a battlesuit of his own. It later sustained moderate damage battling Thor and was then ravaged by multiple collisions with a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier fan. Despite this, the MK VI Iron Man suit was intact enough to continue limited service with a little repair work, although significantly impaired. It was retired shortly thereafter, being replaced by its successor, the MK VII. Updates Reactor Core Unlike previous versions, this Iron Man Armor features a more advanced and powerful arc reactor. It employs the same repulsors and anti-personnel cannon as the MK IV, but it features a triangular aperture in the plastron, armor piercing grenades (instead of the MK III's rockets) and hand-mounted single-use lasers. These lasers were eventually upgraded for more sustained use prior to the MK VI being retired. Stark "Turn and Burn" Laser Weapon The primary upgrade to the Mark VI is the inclusion of a prototype 200kW estimated laser system. The laser takes advantage of the increased power supply provided by the new RT chest piece and is configured for a one-time simultaneous shell discharge from each of the two gauntlets. The weapons may be chemical, as suggested by the nature of the ejected shells from the gauntlet. Another theory is that a micro-particle generator in the suit powered by the upgraded element could serve as a chem-particle core to generate energy enough to create an extreme exothermic reaction. Mini Missiles Stark upgraded the wrist-mounted mini-missiles to newer casings that allow the missiles to penetrate through armored surfaces before detonating. While modifying the suit's gauntlets for the new casings, he also increased the capacity to a circle of 8 missiles.They were shown to have great effect, as only three small missiles could critically destroy a Hammer Drone. The Mark VI is equipped with twin rectangular six barreled shoulder-mounted missile launchers. The missiles seem to be computer-guided and micro-jet powered. These have no differences from earlier armors. They proved ineffective against Vanko's Mark II armor when fired upon. An upgraded version of these were seen in The Avengers on the Mark VII, modified as hip-mounted universal direction missile launchers with a circle of 16 missiles. Abilities, Weapons, and Powers Suiting up the Iron Armor: It takes about 2 to 3 minutes, To suit up the pilot must stand on a platform and articulating arms start putting the armor around the pilot. *''Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. *Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. *Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, in recent comics however Iron Man has been depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. Defensive Powers *Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks (see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Tony is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. Affensive Powers *Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. The latest model of repulsor technology is that of Mark IVa, used for the first time in the Iron Man Armor Model 40, featuring a red color. *Unibeam'': A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. Gallery Iron Man Mark VI 2.png|Iron Man Mark VI Armor Trivia *This is the first armor to feature the triangular chest piece along with small portions of silver mixed with the red and gold. Category:Iron Man Armors Category:Marvel Armor Category:Stark Industries Category:Weapons